Oolong's Bride
by Kurodan
Summary: When Pochawompa catches the evil eye of Oolong during her stroll, she becomes the shapeshifter's target of interest.


_I do not own Dragon Ball. Dragon Ball is owned by Akira Toriyama_

Before the terrible monster made his fiendish presence known, Aru Village was a peaceful village, once upon a time. Though the rural village was small and practically safe for the children to frolic amongst one another, their watchful parents kept to them like stalking hawks, as one could only imagine the dangers out beyond the tiny village.

From the root of the village hall, a crimson colored door opened. Sherman Priest stepped out of his white oval house, grinning ear to ear at the sun's bright rays shining down upon the mountain landscape. Yes, the first beams of the early morning was most notably his favorite part of the day (outside of the beautiful evenings that came later in the day.) The Priest looked forward to what the new day would bring for him and his wonderful daughter. He turned to glance back into the half lit room, calling to his only child, "Pochawompa, are you almost ready?"

"Yes, dad!" Chirped the young girl. The old, rickety wooden stairs creaked underneath the child's feet as she made her way to the front door, standing beside her father with an innocent smile on her young features. She wore a light pink dress that stopped at her thin knees, while the sleeves obscured her entire arms to her pale wrists. She chose to wear the brown headband, with a white feather on the side.

"Ready to go, dad?" She asked sweetly, as her small hand reached for his grown hand.

"Yes, I'm ready to go," He chuckled, patting her tender head gently. She giggled, and off they went into the small village of Aru.

"Good morning, Sherman Priest!" An old, shrill voice greeted the two family members as they turned a corner. It was Grandmother Paozu, who was as old and active as she's ever been.

"Good morning," Answered Sherman Priest happily, bowing his head to the elderly woman, "How is your granddaughter doing lately?"

"Hmm, she has been better these past few weeks," The older woman answered coolly, giving a faint smile.

"She hasn't stopped her monster fables though," She added quickly, seemingly saddened by the fact. "She keeps claiming to see monsters roaming the village during the night."

"Hm, that is strange of your granddaughter to make up stories like that."

Pochawompa listened in to the conversation between the two adults. She knew that something was going on; Grandmother Paozu's granddaughter was not the only one to claim to spot strange monsters in the town during the wee hours of the night. In actuality, fifty percent of the female's that populated the village claimed to have seen creatures that were out of the ordinary. One girl claimed to have seen a "gigantic red ogre" outside of the village entrance, peering into the town, oddly in silence; as if plotting something evil. When the girl screamed at the monster, getting a crowd of townsfolk to the spot where the ogre was spotted, the demon-like creature was nowhere to be found.

"You were only dreaming, Sarah." Her mother scolded the girl as the young girl intervened, continuously claiming that there was, in fact, a scary creature roaming outside the village.

This incident occurred two weeks ago. This incident was not the only known time something was spotted. Every few days, the complaint of strange happenings would be heard throughout the small town.

Even so, her father did not believe a word of the tales, continuing his day as though it were that of a normal day.

"I think she just might want attention, is all." He concluded, eyeing the woman seriously, without even a thought of the paranoia that was shown. "I'm sure she'll get over whatever is bothering her in time."

The women responded merely with a nod, walking slowly away, her wooden cane hitting the brick road with a clank.

"Dad?" Pochawompa started after the man began walking again. "I don't think any of this is made up."

"Pochawompa, there are no such things as monsters; they're made up. Those girls just don't want to work in the fields. Which is why they're faking these fable creatures. Do you understand?" Sherman Priest replied in his usual rasp of a tone. "I don't want you to start believing these stories too."

Pochawompa sighed, keeping up with her father as he strutted along. He greeted several adults before he turned to his daughter.

"Didn't Lexi invite you to her house for a tea party or something like that?" He asked, adjusting his squared glasses on his nose.

"She did." She replied, walking with the slight breeze going through her two ponytails gently. "I'm supposed to go to the market today; you can go to Lexi's house now if you'd like to."

"Thanks, dad!" The girl responded excitedly. After a brief hug between the two, they parted ways, with the Sherman Priest turning a corner, leaving the young girl alone in the middle of the safe little village to frolic about.

On most days, Pochawompa would accompany her father on his daily errands. Being the Mayor and all, he had much to do. Pochawompa was a well-known child in Aru Village, making her quite the important girl, being the daughter of the mayor, after all. Pochawompa was well liked by the group of children that lived nearby; she was nearly friends with everyone, despite a few rough patches with a certain mulberry haired girl that just recently invited the brunette over for tea- if that was even her intention at all.

Though Pochawompa was curious of why Lexi invited her over after their last dreadful get-together, the mayor's young daughter made her way to the house of Lexi happily. Who knows; maybe the snobbish Lexi was going to apologize for her past antics- or, at least the last one…

Pochawompa did try to be optimistic of these things, after all!

Lexi's house was located at the far end of the village, making the walk a little ways of a walk. Pochawompa never minded the walk, it gave her good exercise.

From the other end of the village, a small and shady figure entered the scene. He wore a dark green Chinese Communist suit, his large floppy ears blowing in the soft breeze on the side of his head. The light pink pig chuckled as he leaned against one of the houses.

How dumb these hicks were.

He could come and go as he pleased- in any form he pleased. No one batted an eye at his presence (well, the children did, but those stupid adults didn't.)

"Ya know, maybe I should start makin' myself known to these simpletons," The pig said aloud, still pondering his next course in action. "What can I do to really scare'em silly?" A Cheshire Cat-like grin formed on his face, knowing perfectly well how he would scare them. Why the heck did he even need to ask himself such a ridiculous question?

He could shapeshift into horrifying monsters, damn it; and was he a pro (not.)

His thoughts were interrupted by the silhouette of a girl- and not just any girl: It was the mayor's kid, too!

Wasn't her name Pochawompa or something like that? Dang, was she fine…

She was young and had the potential to become a smokin' hot babe if she kept that figure- oh, her body was developing rather nicely; her body seemed to be curvy, with her breasts entering it's stages of development.

The pig booked the scene, hiding behind the house that he was originally leaning against cooly. She, of course, didn't notice the stalker swine, who licked his lips as he got a better look at her: Her dress was that of a beautiful pink fabric, with her hair tied into a ponytail. He found himself reaching slowly for his private areas as he looked over her body like the little pervert he was, imagining her when she was a fully developed young woman.

"Any guy'd be lucky to get her," The pig mused to himself, as the girl knocked on the door with an innocent smile. "She's so cute… I just wanna wrap my arms around her-" He stopped for a second as the door opened, with Pochawompa entering.

A sudden idea popped into his mind.

"I'm gonna make her mine."

And with that, the pig scattered out of the village.


End file.
